sleep raping
by lydia1232323
Summary: damon walks in with intentions to mess with stefan while hes sleep but gets a suprise instead WARNING:yaoi boyXboy dont like dont read StefanXDamon foul language.


Stefan's p.o.v

I sat in the living room staring at the TV. from the couch.

I had just come back from dropping Elena off at the airport. It was only two hours ago but already I was beginning to feel the sexual tension rise. I had already developed a…. problem, and wanted to take care of it but decided against it.

1. It was the middle of the day

2. There was too much of a risk that Damon would come home at any moment and catch me.

That's the last thing I needed. I didn't know where Damon had run off to so I decided to take advantage of the time and go to sleep. Plus that would distract me from my… problem.

Damon's p.o.v

I smelled it as soon as I stepped in the door. It hit me in a big wave. It was a mixture of sweat and precum.

Stefan's.

I shut the door soundlessly and walked quietly towards the direction of the smell.

'Who could Stefan be having sex with when Elena's gone?'

I rounded the corner and was surprised to find Stefan on the couch sleeping.

I laughed and stood over him. Watching as bead after bead of sweat fell down his face into a puddle of on his neck. He was quite flustered and had an apparent erection. I let out another small chuckle but was cut off by a low moan from Stefan's slightly parted pink lips.

'Boy oh boy would it be fun to toy with him' I thought.

So I went and sat on the empty space on the couch near his head and blew onto his neck.

Watching as he shuttered I was rewarded with another deep moan.

I let my hand travel down his torso and explore the surface until I found a hard pink but. When I did I squeezed it until I was rewarded with a whine instead.

Then I allowed myself to take it a step further. I reached down towards the bulge, clearly visible, in his black suit pants and lightly stroked it. Even though I barely touched it he arched his back higher than I thought possible and let out a minor squeal.

I noticed myself getting sweaty and my own length hardening. This was getting dangerous. Maybe it's time to call it quits.

So I got off the couch but before I could get too far Stefan` s hand was wrapped around my wrist and I was pulled onto the couch followed by Stefan straddling me painfully with his knees.

Was he awake?

He crashed our lips together and pushed his tongue in my mouth. Grabbing his shoulders and separating our mouths I yelled in an effort to get his attention.

"Stefan! Wake up man!"

No response. He just continued to push towards me and fight against my restraints.

I let go of one shoulder to grab his left hand that had found its way up my shirt.

'Am I really getting raped by my sleeping younger brother?' I asked myself.

He was stronger than I thought and was beginning to break away from my hold.

Slipping out of my grasp he crashed our lips together again, making my stomach begin to pool with that delicious warmth. Our lips separated again.

"Come on Damon don't get turned on by your brother." I said aloud. Happy when this struck something in Stefan because his eyes hazed open and he stared at me.

"Are you up now?" I gasped breathless.

"Damon" he moaned.

I guess that's a no.

But this time when he kissed me I didn't resist it. Instead I reached up tangling my fingers in his hair pulling him closer.

His organ against mine wasn't as rough as before but still held all the passion.

He reached under my shirt again and scoped the surface.

He then tugged down on my shirt letting me know he wanted it off so I obliged and raised my arms but to no effect. Stefan just ripped it right off and threw it to its fate across the room.

"Son of a bitch. I liked that shirt!" I hissed at him knowing he wasn't concerned with the well being of my shirt at the moment.

I was kinder and just lifted his above his head.

One his cold bare skin brushed against my own perfect slate a fire ignited in my lifeless veins causing a wanting... a needing. For what blood? That was normal. For sex? That was too. But I knew what it was for…. Stefan.

Whether I wanted him inside me or vise versa I didn't know but I knew I needed it now.

Striping us from the rest of our clothing was an easy chore because Stefan ripped the rest of the clothing right off of us.

"Gosh Stefan, get straight to the point don't you?"

"You know me brother." He muttered before biting my pale hip causing me to hiss and arch my back.

He really had me questioning if he was asleep or not.

But really right now I didn't care. All I knew was that I needed to feel good and this was moving to slow.

"Ugh! Stop toying brother. Just hurry!" I yelled. He seemed to be responsive so I took the direct approach.

"As you wish." He cooed.

He moved from his position which was lying on my legs and toying with my mid-section to sitting at the end of the couch near my feet. He flipped me over roughly and held my butt in the air.

"Wait Stefan! Don't you think we should prepa-"

I was cut off by him leaning down toward my ear and seductively whispering 'fire in the hole' and thrusting deep into me.

I gave a loud scream in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK STEFAN?"

"You said to hurry" he said with a chuckle.

He placed kisses up and down my back. His way of apologizing I assumed.

"Move" I growled

Almost immediately he began to thrust at a vampiric speed in and out of my and slamming my prostate every millisecond.

"Damn brother! You're so tight and hot!" Stefan yelled over the sound of my loud moaning. My vision had gone white, my entire body was on fire, and Stefan was leaving trails of blood down my back from his nails.

He then reached down and gave my own forgotten length some much needed attention. Starting to stroke it slow but then sped up to match the speed of his trusts.

So many different feelings swirling around me drove me closer and closer to my finish. The pain and pleasure from the constant pounding into my prostate the hand now clutching my hip and digging nails deep inside, the healing lines of fire on my back, to the hand stroking my member at inhuman speed.

"Ahhh Stefan I think i'm going to-"

Before I finished my sentence I finished all together and came all over Stefan's hand and the couch. I needed to hold onto something to help me ride out my orgasm so I clutched the wooden table next to the couch but broke it in result.

A few seconds later I felt Stefan release his own hot seed deep inside me but not easing up his thrusts. He gave a few screams and ripped a few couch pillows in the process.

Thrusting a few more times he let me fall face first on the couch and fell on top of me not even bothering to pull out.

"Man Stefan I didn't know you were such a freak!"

The only response I got from him was a loud snore.

"Dammit Stefan wake the Fuck up!" that seemed to do the truck because I felt him choke on a snore and sniffle a few times.

"Damon? What are – what did you – WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"Oh brother it's not what I did to you. Its what you did to me!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Well Stefan you sleep raped me. And if you don't believe me well look where your penis is!"

"Oh my gosh. I thought I was dreaming."

"Well that explains why you were being so careless."

"I'm sorry Damon. Is you… butt ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but if you don't mind could you pull out. I mean unless you want to go again?"

I said and then laughed as I felt him quickly pull out. With him out of me I rolled out from up under him and was surprised when he layed my head on his chest. I was even more shocked at myself for not moving.

"Well even though I sleep raped you it was still amazing." Stefan said awestruck.

"Yeah. I mean I guess." I said almost ashamed.

"But umm hey Stefan?

"Yeah?"

"Next time we should do this when you awake!"


End file.
